


Undertail

by bravelydefaulted21



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelydefaulted21/pseuds/bravelydefaulted21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work loosely based off of the bestselling masterpiece, A Helping Hand To Lend. Ness was just a kid like you, or he was until he found evil Flowey's magic jewel. Then he tricked him, and he read a spell, so everytime he sneezes, he becomes a Skeleton by Mistake. However, his sister Alphys (also known as Tracy) tries the spellbook to try and get him back to his former width and height, however she gets a spell wrong, and Ness (also known as Sans) develops a lust... A lust for the skeleton that lives in his attic. But he knows that Papyrus always has a helping hand to lend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertail

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of one of my previous works, known as A Helping Hand To Lend!  
> Alternate Universe where Alphys is Ness's sister instead of Tracy.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4266669

Ness was in the attic, with his sister Alphys and the skeleton that lived in his attic, Papyrus. This was going to be the day.. The day where Ness stopped being a skeleton by mistake. Alphys said she was sure this was the spell..  
"Okay, Ness, are you ready?"  
"Okey"  
Papyrus especially looked happy for Ness. Finally, the boy would finally be able to become his normal, sexy self.... Did Papyrus think that sexy part? No, it was probably just him. But he couldn't deny.. Ness had some kind of.. quality to him. A very, very drop-dead gorgeous quality.. He found that part funny, he was a skeleton.. but it was why their relationship couldn't work. He was a skeleton, and Ness was a kid.. Poor Papyrus.. But, at least he was allowed to be happy for him! As Alphys started to cast the spell, Ness and Papyrus both closed their eyes, and Alphys fired the spell at Ness. It seemed like nothing happened, but they had to test it.. Alphys got the time machine, and shoved it in Ness's face, and he sneezed...  
"gwaaaah!! why am I still a skeleton!? alphys, you said you found the right spell!"  
"I did, but-...Oh, hot damn.."  
Something certainly was different about Ness. He was Sans, but.. He was a drop dead, gorgeous hunk version of Sans.. Still white, but he had the sexiest bones and the sexiest looking face... Alphys gasped as she realized her sudden lust for her brother, and she ran downstairs screaming. Sans looked at himself.. Even he looked sexy. But then he looked at Papyrus... He was even sexier. Their eyes met, and they knew it.. They knew that they were just meant for each other. Sans realized it was probably because of the spell, but... No, this wasn't just a spell. This was love. Sans went to Papyrus still in his skeleton form, and stroked his cheek...  
"papyrus, i have a confession to make.. you're the hottest skeleton i've ever met."  
"OH, SANS.. I’VE ALWAYS FELT THE SAME WAY ABOUT YOU!"  
They knew what had to be done. They both started to strip, but they already realized that they didn't have clothes on. Moreso, Sans realized that he had a glowing blue penis, which probably helped his image. He was a sexy, hunk of a monster, and Papyrus wanted him inside of him... Being a skeleton, Papyrus was able to make it so that he turned into a muscular man, almost as hot as Sans, and just as big of a penis as he had, but orange. Papyrus floated to Sans, giving his arms a massage, touching his penis against his own penis, while whispering in his ear...  
“I ALWAYS HAVE A HELPING HAND TO LEND.”  
Papyrus wrapped his skeleton hand around Sans's glowing blue penis, stroking it sensually as Sans let out loud, childish moans. "papyrus, please, put your penis inside of me...!" Papyrus obliged, putting his penis inside of Sans's butthole, and having sex with him until all of his built-up skeleton semen flowed into Sans. Sans let out an orgasmic yell, as Alphys watched on, looking at how hot the whole situation was..

The next day, Papyrus and Sans woke up next to each other. Sans was still in his skeleton form, but something was different about him.. He was fat, and... and...  
"papyrus! i’m pregnant!"


End file.
